


A Quiet Place

by Pting123 (Nid123)



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nid123/pseuds/Pting123
Summary: Soulmate AU with Musa and Sam.
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	A Quiet Place

Peace was a foreign concept.

She was used to it. She was one of the most powerful mind faeries of her generation, and this was her gift. But it was a gift which came at price. Her powers were too strong to be contained, they were in essence always on. she learned control at a young age, she had to, but the noise never truly went away.  
She leant to cope though. She found music, and sought refuge in her headphones. She leant to play her own feelings, to stop herself from being swept away in everyone else's emotions. She leant to mask her emotions, and hide the truth of what she felt from others. She learnt to go out into public, and make small talk, as if she couldn't feel their honest reactions to everything, all the time. She learnt to adapt.

Musa's first day at Alfea was better and worse than she hoped for. Better, because she was finally in the only place which could possibly help her contain her gift, and worse because her kind and considerate roommate was quite possible the most socially anxious person she had ever met. She would grow used to this too, she always did, but the absolute screams of social anxiety in her head did give her pause.

And then she felt him for the first time. Soulmates were relegated to the stuff of legends, even in this world full of faeries. The archaic magic was lost to time, and no one was entirely sure of how they worked anymore. But she knew, from the moment she first felt him, she knew. His name was Sam, he was funny and kind and empathetic. He made her laugh, and perhaps more importantly, laughed at all her jokes. He talked when she needed him to talk, and listened to her when she chose to share. He never judged her, and was endlessly patient. Dating a mind faery, admittedly the strongest mind faery of the generation was never going to be easy, but he made it work for himself. 

She always knew he was her soulmate, and as long as she was with him, it was finally quiet.


End file.
